User talk:Daniel Smith
This page was deleted because it caused my computer to continually freeze. Why is ST being such a cock sucker? Featured Info? Did you pick a new featured character, and other crap? hey man Hey, I'm here! So, I know about everything and stuff like that, but I'm kinda confused on making pages. So these pages are our ideas for zombies maps and everything that revolves around it (Perks, guns, PaP Machine, etc.), right? So if I made this map for zombies on Mars, would I have to make a page for something like a new trap or perk? JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 23:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome. Now I wish I was there. You know what I want that as a postcard. I'll go out somewhere with my best friends girlfriend and then give him that as a postcard saying "Glad your not here." Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 19:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sniperteam82308 Are You And SniperTeam Related? I Think You're The Only Nice One To Speak Up To Me On this Wiki.... SniperTeam Is Just A Troll ^.^ Thats great. So how was my police report one? That and this make you wonder just how the cops do protect us.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) re: your last message to me Sure, sponsoring will be no problem. But how so, just say "THIS STORY IS SPONSORED BY DANIEL SMITH PRODUCTIONS ®" or incorporate your ideas into my stories or what... JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I really don't care how you sponsor, but if you do put my creations on the company page, you're probably going to have to do Fizzy's as well, unless if he doesn't want you to sponsor his stuff... JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) mmkay then. JerryWiffleWaffle (Same Schizer, Different Day) 00:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello #1 Hi. #2 When is next featured creation? #3 Will you post a list of all well-known active users in Friday's Blg? #4 Would you be interested in HELPING with a Republic Commandos Fan Comic? #5 Hi again ;) If you insit on doing it tommorow, then will you atleast tell me which wiki you are leaning towards? Hello. I am requesting permission to use a few of your enemy types? specifically Ghouls, Radioactive Zombies, and Cybernetic zombies. May I? You are honestly going to ask me that now. Lets think. Maybe. Depends on if you stop acting like a little bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I will as soon as you stop acting like a little bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You can stop complaining about everything I do. Then you won't be a bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand your straight. I make jokes. Jokes you can't seem to take.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you I don't I'm sorry if you thought I did. I just want you to know I decided not doing the picture for you was a dick move so I am working on that right now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Now you should really learn how to do this on your own. Just google mypictr. The first website is the one I use. After that.... well its 3 steps that are easy... if you can't get them then your retarded. Oh and the image size should be 90x90.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Downfall. The movie.... right. Not the game on the phone? Nevermind. I've got a feeling its the movie. Yea I've seen it. Can't say I liked it. Or Dead Space: Aftermath. One thing about Dead Space I don't care for are the movies. The stories are alright but the portrayals.... I think they'd make great live action movies.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and quick question... can you remove that tidbit on the top of your talk...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) http://mypictr.com/ This one right here. And I just don't like Anime. Aftermath was bad because it used crappy CGI mixed with anime. The only CGI I like are Video Game Cutscenes and more realistic CGI. Or anything by Monty Oum. Oh did you know Jerry has a cousin? And the part of me being a cocksucker.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't. Just leave it as it is. When you upload the picture it will ask you to download it. Do that then right click it in your Downloads section. Click Open in Containing Folder and move the picture from Recovery :D to your Pictures library. Thats what I do.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Something your father installed I'm guessing.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks like no more porn for Daniel.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 05:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Christ man. So you hear about JWW's cousin?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well you did say that your dad was probably cheating on your mom... perhaps he goes there? And yea. I've decided not to do any shit like hitting on and what not on JWW's cousin.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! Your seriously taking that into consideration?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Course I know it. They don't always censor stuff. They didn't censor nigger in Fuck You. And they haven't censored a word in any Love the Way You Lie to now music videos by Eminem.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So you don't think your dad watches porn?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You know a song they really censored the shit out of. Shake That and My Name As. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've seen that. Oh man but My Name Is was the worst. They literally changed half the song. Like one part talks about his history teacher giving him an F so he "chased him with a stapler and stapled his nuts to a stack of paper" in VEVO it goes "chased him with a stapler made him change the grade on the paper" and one part "flipped the bartender off then stuck my dick in the tip cup" its just gibberish in VEVO or "raping lesbians while they screaming at me lets just be friends" VEVO "running over pedestrians while they screamin at me" One part goes and talks about how he hung himself in VEVO it says he feels like a caged elf.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you a fool! This is Vevo. They obviously "enjoy the taste of a weiner". Can't be to graphic there with Vevo Daniel.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 06:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 3 things! Thing 1: We are talking here. Thing 2: How can yu make your sig have a link to your age? Thing 3: What you think of my new story??? HellHoundSlayer 02:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh... no clue what you just said, and, i haven't written it yet. but i made a blog about it on CNZ.it is about zombie plaque survivors... but in this one aliens crashland on earth and they are enemies too. HellHoundSlayer 02:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I Can if you are too lazy to go to CNZ. I come here too, but rarely do anything anymore. Unless someone says something regarding me, i just don't do nothin. Thanks. ST, doesn't seem too interested in it. Says its an overused idea and blah blah blah blah... PS: How to do colors in sigs/articles? HellHoundSlayer 02:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... I made it origininally so we could get away from unwanted things here (Sulforousdick47, MM's constant bitching, etc) But now it's just funner there. Plus, I enjoy having power there. I know that sounds like i'm gonna pull a you and try and take over, but i won't. Plus, I actually like rules... At least rules that are useful and helpful. Keep people in line. And, TELL ME HOW TO DO COLORS!? HellHoundSlayer 02:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok let me try "color:red" dick did i do it right? First: Why you being mean to me!? ;( Second: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO IT!? I didn't call you a dick. just needed something to type in red. I thought since you love it so much, i would type dick. jk, lol.... I know you're not gay... Or at least i hope.... ATTEMPT 2: I EAT GYPSY SHIT How do you make it work!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ATTEMPT 3: "color:blue"Daniel needs to learn how to treat women Oh i dind't know you had to do style=... ATTEMPT 5: span style="color:red">Daniel THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME!! what is EVERY color you can do? HHS You get the honor of blocking that fucker. Block him for as long as Wikia will allow, I don't want to talk to him, and I don't want him on my wiki. For reasons refer to my most recent blog. Magma-Man 10:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty much what I meant, until 9999. However I guess don't ban him now, I'm giving him another chance, and I have no clue why. But this is the last time. He does something to get banned again, I won't want him to come back here. Magma-Man 19:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Xbox! hey daniels, i got an xbox gamertag camalex97 add me plz :) Just wanted to make sure you saw this. I made this comment: Why don't you ever just shut up and watch one of the stupid things we want you watch!? You wouldn't watch the 5 minute portal video so that we could spend an hour arguing over it! Daniel, do you realize how many problems you're creating for yourself and everyone else by doing that shit? Why can't you ever just shut up and watch the five minute long video we're trying to show you. We'd all be much happier here if you didn't do the shit you always do! Magma-Man 03:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Slide To Prone Can I use Slide To Prone in a map I am making? :D Pleeeease? Vleetonk 17:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the deal was you have to tell HHS that most of his maps are good, that you used like 3 of his ideas, and unban him for a picture of his sister. Don't do it though. He told me he'd give us a picture the first time he was unbanned but didn't give it to us.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I've got a real pic of his sis.... not as hot as the other pictures.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea. Well shes not crippled or hot. Boo.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Oh I created a fan fiction character. Not for here but I was wondering if you'd like to read about him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Not until we find the gender out.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Page Should I fix Lt.Dan's page so it don't sound like a French Person typed it? CaptainMacMillan For The Record 23:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding Userboxes Hey Daniel, Are you know how to add userboxes? - This is high.quality.of.zombies, have a good one. 14:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Daniel. I am literally losing my mind. I hate having two jobs. I hate getting hardly any sleep so I can work these two jobs. I have to go to my second one at 9. I'm not able to sleep during the day yet though. I have usually noon-5 for free time but I get to go in late today because theres just an employee meeting. I am honestly going insane. I'm seeing things again. Like today I was just driving down the highway and I saw a man and almost got in a wreck because I slammed on the breaks. Still I don't want to seem like MM with no bright place. Today at lunch with Ciara we had Chinese and I got a box of chicken fried rice. I thought that thank you, which was upside down and backwards, was some chinese writing. That was really embarassing.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha. No. Then I'd be nothing but a work slave. To be honest I'm seeing a dog right now. All its doing is staring right back at me on my bed.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Shadow like. Kind of like a Doberman.... And I can't. I just got my jobs. I can't just not go and expect everything to be ok.23:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Its up to her. Currently she has no job. And Drake is a Puggle. Its shadowy. Drake has a white strip down his chest23:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Between noon and 1:30.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Whats the point in half an hour I have to get ready then drive to Canton.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't, To early,Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Apocalypse I like the sound of Apocalypse IV... though I kinda got mixed up about the backstory. So, the previous Apocalypse chapters were a figment of Mason's imagination? By the way, I don't think numbers are relevent to a zombie invasion, unless if they pertain to something you plan to add in Apocalypes IV For an name, Apocalypse IV: The Final Apocalypse seems a bit... awkward, since you say "Apocalypse" twice in the same name, which may sound weird to some people. How about something like Apocalypse IV: The Final Chapter or Apocalypse IV: The Final Stand. I liked "The Final..." in your name, though. JerryWiffle 21:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. JerryWiffle ''' 14:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) NaziZombies2.0 Would you mind joining to add some weird stuff you scrapped from your maps? I'm trying to get a whole big thing of wierd NZ creations :D ''Vleetonk the Wanderer 14:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC)''' Productions Are all the storylines of DanielSmith® Productions (storyline developer) yours? Wow. If they are I would of thought Jerry or Cappie would of made one for teh company! --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 19:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather just join yours with the ability to make storylines for it. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 12:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, do that. TTWT n' Doan D. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC Questions Hey Daniel. I have posted this on Magma-Mans page too but I feel if I do it twice I may be able to start contributing quicker. I'd like to ask how do I add images in the Level infobox? Also, is there a template for the navigation things at the bottom like the Time Travel Will Tell one but to be made custom? 900bv 23:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC) My New Account Hey Daniel! I'm on my new account, instead of Vleetonk. I got tired of that name. Admin for MWPW I was wondering if I could be an admin on the Modernwarafrepluswiki, as no one ever contributes on it anymore. Plus it needs cleaning up.Goodboy12 23:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Final Solution Can you add my Final Solution storyline to the "Storylines" drop-down?Goodboy12 11:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You Might Get a Laugh Out of This Go to my new Perk-a-Cola, Socksnsandals Soda, and watch the video. Magma-Man 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) L.U.N.A.R If you wish to participate in L.U.N.A.R just like you did with Concurrent Demise, then I advise you go to The Quotes Page. Just to let you know, you're soul is in Nikolai's body (or your own, but you don't speak when in your own), and when you swap to Nikolai's body, it feels great, when it swaps back, its agonizingly painful. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 00:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apocolypse VI I see no problem with you making Looprevil (Apocalypse VI), but as it is my least favourite map I left out a few major things that I should probably add in the future: 1: The reason the Original Characters got to the Moon was because the two Great Tree's are connected via a unique MDT that doesn't run in the same way as the other ones on Earth, so you might want to either remove that or change it's purpose or remove the second Great Tree. 2: The Wonder Weapons in Looprevil are the Zeit Wunderwaffe, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Suction Waffe and the Tsunami Cannon. I did not include the Wunderwaffe DG-2 because I intend to use the last two Wunderwaffe DG-2s in the storyline. 3: Looprevil is in south-east Europe, but is extremely cold because the Tree is so big it covers most of the sky. 4: Make hints to the Original Characters (and Kevin Sherwood), just for the fun of it. 5: The water is infected with 115 (it's why its so shiny), and fish have degenerated into Zombies. So, go ahead, whenever you can, you have my 'blessing'. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 09:53, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, just send me a message when you've made them/it, as tommoro I'll be going back to school and won't be on as much. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 10:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Because we start summer later in England, but end later too (We get the end of July, all of August and the first week of September). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 10:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) |V|onsterSniper Hello, I am Anakin Skyobiliviator, admin of Republic Commando wiki, my wiki recently attracted |V|onsterSniper, who, as I saw his response to another user he has worked before, tell that "why does the user tell the Admin (me) about me (|V|onsterSniper), now he (me) will think me as bad news," so I am just wondering, is this user have ever been a Vandal before in this wiki? Sincerely yours, Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) LindaHornsby You might want to ban LindaHornsby. They put a dodgy link on the Rezurrection page. 900bv 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) trolololol Magma-Man 01:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You're going to want to check this: User blog:Daniel Smith/Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Political Parties Why Your Admin Powers Were Taken Just in case you didn't see these comments: Oh, so NOW you agree with me about the admin stuff? Too late. Oh, and I did what you people told me to do, make this what you said is a democracy, so I have complete power over who is promoted and who isn't, and while users have free speech, and I can do whatever I want with promotions for no reason. I never took your admin powers away before because I didn't have a reason to, and with my way of running it, I HAD to have a reason to. You said my way of running it was bad. Well, I'm doing it with what was voted to be the political party most people wanted to do, democracy, so we're doing it that way now. Happy? Plus, you edited the User Infobox without my permission. How do I know you won't those templates again? If you were an admin locking them wouldn't matter. I have gotten complaints about you as well. There is your reason, Daniel. I ''have been told multiple times by other users that I should demote you. You were really getting on my nerves, so I did, since according to the Democracy thing I could do whatever I wanted with new leaders. 18:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back I thought you left the wiki in rage because of the outcome of what Grunt calls the NZP Cold War. Anyway, it's good to have you back. Don't cause any problems, and you might be even be able to become an admin again. And no more adding real life information to articles unless it's relevant. Magma-Man 15:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Political Parties Hi Daniel! Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could merge our political parties to make one based on Socialist equality among users and keeping this wiki in shape. Reply ASAP.Goodboy12 20:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) trolololol You said something from Halo was awesome! FR-50 Didn't realize it was the Brute Spiker from Halo, eh? Magma-Man 03:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) News! You may wish to see this: User blog:Magma-Man/Time's Ticking Magma-Man 04:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You leave me no choice. You have no received a 6-month ban from the wiki, for disruptive behavior, harassment of admins, being basically an HHS reboot, and just generally being an ass. I only wish I would of banned you sooner. You know, most other wikis would of had you banned along time ago. I tried to be nice, and this is what I got? It's HHS all over again. You don't seem to have anything else to do besides piss people off on here. Goodbye. Magma-Man 16:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No, the Nazi Zombies Plus Cold War ended on 28th October 2011 with your banning (presumably), as it would result in most, if not all, Political Party mentions becoming extinct. And the Political Parties were the last 'combatant' of the Cold War, seeing as Flaming, also known as HHS, was already banned. Sorry to hear you were banned, I've got nothing against you. --Gruntijackal(Talk)( ) 11:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you should block HHS because he's a ginger though. No offense,but that's very racist.Tehblakdeath 17:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Returning You are no longer banned from the Wiki. If you ever stumble upon Wikia and notice this message, I hope you return to editing here. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 02:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm new so yeah Im new here and the first article I saw is your Firing Range that concept about the story was outstanding ^~^ - Fusionwilliam